My Rosey dear
by Starrya47
Summary: Okay so I'm new here and I thought I'm going to write a One shot maybe a two shot. Weiss has been cheated on by Neptune and Ruby is crushing on her.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I tried and I failed

*BEEP BEEP* as Weiss's Heart was slowly lay on her bed not aware that her best friend and secret crush was lying in the infirmary. " Ruby, RUBY"

Yang said shaking her sister awake

"what is it yang"? Ruby said her voice rising she was tired and her sister woke her up way too early.

"Um the thing is Weiss is in the infirmary" Yang said quickly. Before Yang said another word Ruby darted out of there, Panting she ran into the lay there on the bed with a bruised eye and slashed open side

" What happened " Ruby said sitting beside unconscious Weiss

"she tried to take on a pack of Beowolfs " the nurse later Weiss was conscious and was telling Ruby,Blake and Yang what happened,

"Well as you all know I have been dating neptune lately but I got him kissing another girl and I flipped out we are over and I was so mad that I decided to take on a beowolf but I failed". Ruby was fuming she needed to go talk to neptune so she said

" I'm sorry Weiss but I have to go do something I'll be back later " she said as she left.

Ruby walked around trying to find Neptune and finally she found him under the oak tree where she first saw weiss cry, she marched up to him and said "You lying little jerk because of you Weiss is hurt both mentally and physically" she yelled at him and then slapped him and walked away.

Weiss lay down pondering I really want to tell Ruby that I really like her but what if it ruins our friendship. I can't have that she is the one who broke my walls of ice the one who saved me from my heartless life weiss thought and decided I'm telling her no matter has she decide that Ruby walked in thinking the same thing Weiss sat up has Ruby walked over they both blurted it out the same time

" I like you more then a friend"

and Ruby ran out and Weiss tried to follow but she fell and Ruby turned to her and helped her back to her bed. They talked through the night and when morning came Weiss said

" Ruby I have to go to my parents about this and when I do you are coming with me"

and then Blake and Yang walked in hold they all told there storys and then

Weiss and Ruby left for Weiss's parents place.

A long drive was ahead of them and it was very cold and Weiss was in pain and Ruby was scared half to the arrived Weiss turned very cold and asked Ruby to wait a second so she could very confused waited and then Weiss returned with a smile and said

"lets go". Her parents where very confused as why her daughter wanted to come and see them .

"Mom and Dad I have to tell you something" Her father put a hand up and said

" Weiss you do not get to come here and spring something like this on us yes we know" he said and then turned and walked away and one of the guards grabbed Ruby and dragged her was scared and mad they just grabbed Ruby she shot up and was pulled back down

"Weiss would like to talk to you " her mother said

"what is it" Weiss said

"I'm so happy you have found someone but Ruby is in grave danger your father doesn't like her you have to save her" her mother said

and Weiss ran into a bathroom and called Yang and Blake on her scroll.


	2. Next time

"Hey what's Going on!" Ruby exclaims as they drag her of

"Let me go" she yells trying to get them off her .

"Ruby Ruby" A looming voice say "Sit why don't you and I'll tell you what's going on",and out of the shadows comes Weiss were in a closed Room where no one could hear them so they could talk as he put it,

"now Ruby tell what are you doing here" Weiss dad said

"Well um you already said that you knew so" Ruby said looking around quickly and for the first time taking a real good look at the room it was a pale blue with two chairs and a simple hard wood desk and that was it. "Are you listening to me" as he slapped her into reality "OW" Ruby yelled and before she was hit again she super speeded to the door not quick enough to stop her self *crack* she broke her around with a bloodied lip and a broken nose gushing out blood "Don't you ever touch me again" She said angrily

"oh child there is nothing you can do about that" he said in a very dull voice before anything else could happen *CRASH*.

* * *

While waiting in the in the room where she was meeting Weiss she heard and yell sounded like pain then a crack and then Ruby and that when she ran through a wall and yelled "IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU WILL NEVER LIVE TO YOU COMPANY FALL APART".

Weiss and Blake took off at the sound of yelling

"Father what did you do?" Weiss said it was clear she was scared for she wasn't the best when Ruby got hurt

"nothing that little wench attacked me and I simply defended myself" he said shortly and then Ruby piped up timidly "You d-did not you slapped me and then" she couldn't continue because she desolved in tears. "HOW DARE YOU I WILL KILL YOU" Yang yelled running up and punching him in the nose and braking it,Ruby who was still in tears wiped her face and ran up and knocked him out with but end of her scyth

"and never try to hurt me or my team again or I will hunt you down and kill you" She said walking off in 's mom gave them a limo back to beacon, Ruby just finished getting her nose set when Neptune came over and punched her in the up a short while later she could see Neptune with a broken leg and a broken nose and smiled and without warning her team hugged her and said

"Ruby if you ever want to get dragged off and beat up warn us first".

**Hey guys I know I'm not the best writer so here is my two you want I can continue with this or start a new one up to you let me know in review**


End file.
